Nominally-aligned arrays of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) can behave as low-density energy dissipative foams under compression. The material can be readily synthesized using standard thermal chemical vapor deposition techniques, resulting in a foam-like bulk material consisting of trillions of CNTs per square centimeter. However, these systems have remained largely unused in practical applications due to large variations in properties that result from the synthesis process.